Here Without You
by TheTinyMidgit
Summary: What if Audrey got shot and died. How will Nathan deal with it. Rated T for slight swearing and mention of suicide.


**Hey this is my first story! I love Haven and this is just a one shot about what would happen if Audrey died (I know depressing.) Hope you like it. Please review they make my day!**

**Hugs and Butterfly kisses (if you know where this is from your awesome!)**

**Ps. I don't own Haven=(**

**Here Without You**

The night was cold, the grass wet and glistening with dew. The moon hung in the clear night sky, casting a light shadow over the cliff and the calm sea below it. At the cliff, sitting on the rusty green bench was a man. He was good-looking man in his early thirtieths with sandy brown that stuck up in different directions. His eyes were a light blue and would suit his handsome face except for the incomprehensible sadness that they held in them. His was lips were drawn into a grim frown but the corners were tugging down as he was trying his hardest not to cry. He stared up at the moon, his eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Why" he whispered "Why you". His voice echoed the sadness that was evident on his face.

The crunching of dried leafs under feet broke the silence. The man on the bench turned his head slowly towards a group of trees. A tall man with tanned skin and chocolate coloured eyes that were red rimmed from crying. He sat down next to the man on the bench. "Nathan" he asked, placing a hand on Nathan's shoulder.

"Nathan, man, come on you can't stay up here all night you'll freeze to death." The tanned man told Nathan calmly, slightly shaking him. "Go away Duke" Nathan sighed, one of his hands running thru his hair while the other was clenched in to a fist on his knee.

"Audrey wouldn't want this. She wouldn't want you to stop living your life just 'cause hers ended. She would want you to grieve and to get over it and find someone you could live your life with" Duke explained to Nathan calmly but all Duke wanted to do was to shake him, scream and yell at him that he was selfish bastard. He had promised Audrey that he would take care of Nathan if anything was to happen to her.

Nathan got up, stretching his long legs and walked over to the edge of the cliff. "And how would you know what Audrey would want Duke? Because I'm sure she wouldn't want to be dead." Nathan laugh coldly, glancing at Duke over his shoulder, His blue eyes as cold as the sea below him and as turbulent as the sea on a stormy night on the Maine coastline.

Tears flowed freely from Nathan's eyes as he remembered what had happened this morning. It had been a beautiful morning, with birds singing and the sun shining down, lighting up the world. No hint at what was to come. Nathan wished he had known what was to come because he won't have sat around eating pancakes with Audrey at the station like every morning. He wouldn't have answered his phone when Duke called and asked them to go down to The Gull. He wouldn't have let Audrey come and he wouldn't have let her get shot, to hold her in his arms as she died.

Her blood staining his white shirt and the wooden floor of The Gull, spilling out of small mouth as her choked. Nathan remembered cradling her dead body to his chest, crying and begging a fictional god to save her, his best friend, his saviour, his partner, the one woman he could feel, the woman he adored and loved.

"Audrey died to save you. She jumping in front of that bullet to save you, so you could live so you wouldn't die" Duke argued. He could see the pain and self loathing in Nathan's eyes. Nathan actually thought that Audrey's death was his fault. But it wasn't it was that drunk fool that had come to drown his sorrows in vodka and decided to shot everyone in the Gull.

Nathan hung his head in defeat. He was so...tired. All he wanted to do was to go to sleep and never wake. Never wake to a world without Audrey Parker. "You see Duke" Nathan sighed, his voice reflecting the tiredness he felt within "without her I have no life, no reason to live."

Duke had never felt so angry in his life. Not when Evie had left him, not when his no good father abandoned him and his brothers with a drunk mother. "Listen man, today has been one the worst days of my life. You weren't the only one to lose a friend today, Nathan, Audrey was my friend too and I also watched her bleed to death."Duke shouted at Nathan, letting all his anger out. "I lost one friend today don't make me lose another." Duke begged, his voice broken. Nathan laughed humourlessly, the laugh scratching his already raw throat, turning to Duke.

When Duke saw what Nathan had in his hand his blood stopped cold. In Nathan's hand was his .59 glock that every police officer in the Haven Police Force owned. "Is that what we are Duke, friends?" Nathan asked, anger contorting his handsome face. "Audrey would be here if you hadn't called. We wouldn't have gone down to the Gull if it hadn't been for you." Nathan yelled, waving his gun around but finally settling on Duke. Duke always expected to see his life flash before his eyes, to be terrified but surprisingly he wasn't. Maybe it was because of all the shit that had happened today but Duke was scared. "Nathan you can shoot me if you want but you know it won't bring her back. It might make you feel better for a while but not forever and plus Audrey would probably haunt your ass." Duke stated calmly, smirking slightly at the end. "Audrey...she loved you Nathan. You might think that I'm lying but I'm not. She loved you and she would hate to see you like this." Duke whispered to Nathan, inching forward. All Nathan could think was 'I love her too' before falling into a heap. Tears falling freely from his eyes as he remembered Audrey Parker. Her laugh as they both joked around on a late Friday night just finishing reports, her hair glistening in the Maine sunlight, blond and silky. Her warm kind nature that make it hard for her not to help the Troubled that eventually killed her. The feel of her warm lips against his, her slim arms hugging him, her blue eyes shining with excitement, joy or happiness. He remembered the first time he saw her, in her tiny red rental car that was hanging over a cliff. He remembered the look of surprise and joy on her face when they were at her disastrous birthday party. The feeling he had when he thought she was dead, that the chameleon had killed her. The joy he had when they found her unharmed. He remembered the feel of warm blood on his fingers as they franticly tried to stop it pouring out of her body. The feeling of her cold, dead body that he cradled in his arms.

Duke grabbed Nathan gun from his slacked grip and shoved it in to his pocket. He looked down at the shell of the man he once knew. Duke saw the affect that Audrey had on the sullen man. He had seen how Nathan had changed from the grumpy town cop who couldn't feel anything and was friends with no-one to the slightly less grumpy town cop that couldn't feel anything and was friends with Audrey.

Duke hunched down and placed a hand on Nathan's slumped shoulders. "Nathan come on Julia and the Teagues will be getting worried. They probably think you murdered me or something." Duke joked.

Nathan lifted up his head and stare at Duke with dead eyes. "Leave me alone Duke." Nathan murmured. "Just leave." He repeated as he saw the scathing look he got from Duke. "I'm not leaving you here, Nathan." Duke insisted.

"Please Duke I promise I won't do anything stupid...just leave me to think." Nathan mumbled to a scornful Duke." "Fine but don't do anything stupid Nathan or Julia will have both of our heads." Duke complied patting Nathan on the back and walking back towards the woody path he had a come up from. Just before entering the woods he yelled out "Audrey's service is on at the Gull at ten" and then slowly walked out of Nathan's view.

Nathan sat on the edge of the cliff looking down at the waves below. How easy, he thought to himself, to slip of the cliff and die. He wouldn't feel a thing. As Nathan contemplated his death he felt a light breeze on his shoulder like a hand being placed there but when he turned his head to look there was nothing there. Nathan felt the same light breeze embrace him. For the first time that night Nathan felt complete like the hole in heart was full again. He felt happy as simple as that. The kind of happiness he felt around Audrey.

The next day Nathan Wournos never arrived at the Gull. He never returned home or to the station. The all the Haven residents searched for their missing chief but to no avail. Some say that he was so guilty that he threw himself off the cliff. Others say, the more supernatural folk, that he was simple with his dead partner, dead or alive they did not know. For the years to come people would report seeing a tall man with messy brown hair and petite blond woman sitting on the cliff edge chatting merrily while watching the waves. Hands joined like lovers.

**So that's it hope you enjoyed. And these are some of the songs i listened to while writing this story.**

**3 Doors Down-Here Without You**

**Ellie Goulding/ Ewan McGregor – Your Song**

**Emiem-Space bound**

**Linkin Park-Rolling In the Deep**

**Switchfoot- Only Hope**

**Goo Goo Dolls-Iris**

**Hugs and Butterfly Kisses**


End file.
